


The Worst Part Is Being Human

by Root (Fyki)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyki/pseuds/Root
Summary: Quando la sua pelle umana iniziava a stargli stretta, quando quella sensazione di essere completamente sbagliato diventava troppo forte e prepotente perché lui potesse continuare ad ignorarla, Theo smetteva di fingere, e si trasformava.C'era una sorta di libertà, nell'essere un lupo.





	The Worst Part Is Being Human

**Author's Note:**

> È la prima volta che posto qui su ao3, e ammetto che la cosa mi mette ansia, anche se non so esattamente il perché, forse perché non so bene come usare le tag, lol.  
> Comunque! Ho impiegato un secolo a scrivere questa fic, ho avuto l'idea in testa per settimane prima di decidermi a scriverla, e poi ho impiegato un sacco di tempo a farlo, perché continuavo a voler aggiungere cose. Diciamo che la cosa è degenerata, partendo da una cosa che nella mia testa doveva essere piccina piccina ed è diventata 5000 parole (e credo che scriverò anche una seconda parte lol). È la prima volta che scrivo dal pov di Theo, e devo dire che mi è piaciuto tantissimo farlo perché mi è piaciuto riversare nella fic tutto il tempo che passo a pensare a lui. Tutto sommato, sono contenta del risultato, il che per me è un evento piuttosto raro.  
> Spero davvero che possa piacervi, fatemi sapere che ne pensate <333

Essere un lupo è molto più facile che essere un umano, Theo lo aveva capito presto. Non ci sono aspettative per un lupo; nessuno si aspetta che un lupo sia buono, nessuno giudicherebbe un lupo perché vuole sentirsi forte, perché vuole un branco. Quando un lupo uccide, non lo si considera un mostro. No, è la natura, è la sopravvivenza.

E l'unica cosa che Theo desiderava veramente era sopravvivere.

C'era qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato, quando era umano. Un sensazione fastidiosa ed irritante che gli penetrava sotto la pelle fin dentro le ossa, e che lo faceva sentire fuori posto, lo faceva sentire sbagliato.

La prima volta che vide il proprio riflesso, dopo aver incontrato i Dottori del Terrore, lo specchio finì in frantumi dopo un istante. Non si era reso conto di aver sollevato il pugno, né di averlo colpito. Le schegge di vetro rimaste infilate nella mano non gli facevano male, riusciva già a vedere la pelle attorno ad esse che cercava di guarire.

Quel riflesso era sbagliato. Il volto che lo specchio gli restituiva era quello del bambino debole ed ingenuo, il bambino che nonostante tutto voleva bene alla sua famiglia, a sua sorella; il bambino che era stato talmente sciocco e patetico da credere alle parole di uomini sconosciuti e terrificanti, alle loro rassicurazioni e alle loro promesse.

Theo indossava il volto di quel bambino, ma non era lui, non più. Lui era la chimera, era il lupo.  _Il mostro,_ si diceva, e sapeva che era vero.

Cosa era rimasto di umano, in lui?

Così si trasformò, abbandonando quel volto di finta umanità e nascondendosi al di sotto dello scuro pelo, caldo e sicuro. Fu la prima volta che lo fece, ma divenne ben presto un'abitudine. Quando la sua pelle umana iniziava a stargli stretta, quando quella sensazione di essere completamente sbagliato diventava troppo forte e prepotente perché lui potesse continuare ad ignorarla, Theo smetteva di fingere, e si trasformava.

C'era una sorta di libertà, nell'essere un lupo.

Quando era umano, Theo era un mostro. Tutto ciò che faceva si accumulava sulle sue spalle, e il peso diventava ogni giorno più difficile da sopportare. Non si pentiva di quel che faceva, non si odiava per tutto il male che commetteva, e forse era quello il problema, il fatto che essere complice dei Dottori, essere uno strumento nelle loro mani, era diventato tanto normale per lui, tanto naturale.

Quando era un lupo, Theo si sentiva in pace con se stesso, come se il peso che portava sulle spalle scivolasse via, come se tutte le domande a cui la sua mente umana non era in grado di trovare una risposta, fossero ovvie ed immediate al suo istinto animale.

Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso neanche a se stesso, ma trasformarsi era la sua via di fuga. Una fuga dalla voce nella sua testa che continuava a ricordargli senza sosta che in lui non era rimasto più nulla di umano; un fuga dalle immagini che gli riempivano la mente ogni qualvolta chiudeva gli occhi, immagini di Tara, delle sue labbra blu e tremanti, dei suoi occhi terrorizzati e supplicanti, della sua voce che lo pregava di aiutarla; una fuga, temporanea e mai reale, dai Dottori, dal loro laboratorio e dagli orrori che accadevano lì; una fuga dalla consapevolezza che lui stesso era frutto di quegli esperimenti, un mostro nato dalla scienza. Si trasformava, lasciava dietro di sé la sua umanità e cercava di fuggire dalla consapevolezza che il suo destino restava nelle mani dei Dottori, che così come lo avevano creato, così potevano distruggerlo.

Si dimenticava chi era, o fingeva di dimenticarlo, e diventava un animale, perché forse Theo era una chimera, ma di certo si sentiva più un lupo che un essere umano.

 

* * *

 

Non avrebbe saputo dire quando era cambiato, né perché era cambiato. No, non era vero. Theo sapeva perfettamente perché era cambiato, ma preferiva evitare di rifletterci troppo.

_Liam._

Era sempre quella la risposta. Liam. L'unica risposta che contava davvero. Tutte le scelte che Theo aveva fatto negli ultimi tempi erano state dettate da quell'unica risposta. Restare a Beacon Hills per stare vicino a Liam, perché la sola consapevolezza che il beta fosse così vicino faceva star bene Theo; combattere al loro fianco per tenere Liam al sicuro, per assicurarsi che stesse bene. Restare con un branco in cui sapeva di non essere benvoluto perché Theo non credeva di poter lasciare la città e ritrovare altrove quel che aveva trovato in Liam, quella sensazione di appartenenza, di essere finalmente nel posto giusto. Ed era assurdo, non aveva assolutamente alcun senso, perché Theo non si era mai sentito a casa da nessuna parte, neanche prima dei Dottori, neanche quando era davvero umano; si era sempre sentito inadeguato, fuori posto, sbagliato.

Ma con Liam, Theo si sentiva a casa in una città che riportava alla memoria solo brutti ricordi, tra persone che non si fidavano di lui e che lo guardavano come il mostro che sapeva di essere. Nulla di tutto ciò importava però, non quando Liam era capace di guardarlo con quei suoi meravigliosi occhi blu e vederlo, vederlo per davvero, non quando il suo odore gli assaliva i sensi e Theo si sentiva inebriato, come se avesse potuto andare avanti respirando solo quello. Non era importante, perché Theo guardava Liam e si sentiva più umano di quanto si fosse mai sentito; la consapevolezza di essere sbagliato veniva soffocata per un po' dalla sensazione di essere nel posto giusto, dalla sensazione che qualcuno lo volesse davvero lì; i ricordi di tutti gli orrori che aveva vissuto e che aveva commesso, venivano portati via per un po' dal desiderio di essere migliore, di diventare una persona degna del ragazzo che aveva davanti.

_Non lo sarai mai, non te lo meriti_ , gli sussurrava sempre la voce di Tara all'orecchio. Ma Theo si sforzava di ignorarla e di metterla a tacere per un po', e si concedeva di sorridere, si concedeva di accettare quella vita che sapeva di non meritare, ma che desiderava più di ogni altra cosa.

Alle volte, tuttavia, la voce diventava troppo persistente, gli incubi troppo reali, e i ricordi risalivano a galla tutti insieme ed era troppo,  _troppo,_ perché lui riuscisse a sopportarlo. Così fuggiva, così come aveva fatto per gran parte della sua vita, fuggiva dalla pelle umana e si nascondeva nel lupo; correva, e continuava a correre finché anche il lupo non era sfinito e il dolore lo faceva sentire di nuovo umano.

E se la mattina dopo c'erano occhiaie scure sotto i suoi occhi, e un'aria stanca che lo circondava, Liam non lo forzava mai a parlare.

"Stai bene?", gli chiedeva sempre, e sempre Theo annuiva e sorrideva, un sorriso sincero e riconoscente, e in quel momento si sentiva davvero un po' meglio.

Ma sembrava che Theo non riuscisse a tenere nascosto nulla a Liam, non a lungo. Forse semplicemente perché vivevano insieme, o forse perché Liam gli prestava attenzione, lo guardava come un enigma di cui stesse disperatamente cercando la soluzione. Sotto quello sguardo, Theo si sentiva vulnerabile come non mai, più vulnerabile di quanto non si fosse mai sentito con i Dottori; vulnerabile in un modo completamente diverso da come lo facevano sentire i suoi incubi e le persistenti voci nella sua testa. Era una sensazione nuova e sconosciuta, una sensazione che lo spaventava perché, sotto quello sguardo, Theo provava contemporaneamente il bisogno di nascondersi e di mettersi completamente a nudo, di allontanare Liam prima che si facesse troppo vicino e di lasciare che si avvicinasse e permettergli di vedere ogni cosa, di conoscere ogni più piccola parte di lui.

Era una sensazione che lasciava Theo confuso e tremante, incapace di riconoscere se stesso. E forse avrebbe potuto essere dovuto al fatto che era tutto così nuovo per lui, quella vita, quei sentimenti. Ma Theo sapeva che, come sempre, la risposta era Liam. Nessuno avrebbe potuto farlo sentire così come lo faceva sentire Liam, nessuno avrebbe mai potuto fargli provare il desiderio di lasciarsi vedere, di lasciarsi conoscere.

Fu forse per questo che, quando Liam lo trovò per la prima volta durante una delle sue fughe, Theo non riuscì a trovare la forza di allontanarlo.

Fu come vedere due mondi che collidono. C'era Theo, il lupo, e tutto ciò che esso rappresentava - l'animale, l'istinto, la sopravvivenza - e poi c'era Liam, i suoi occhi cauti e preoccupati, il suo odore così familiare

Quando Liam fece un passo avanti, l'istinto di Theo gli urlò di allontanarsi, di ringhiare e di non permettere a Liam di avvicinarsi. Eppure, restò lì, fermo, fissando i propri occhi in quelli del beta, aspettando. Riusciva a sentire il cuore di Liam battere veloce e, così concentrato su di esso, non si accorse che anche il proprio stava facendo lo stesso. Quando Liam si inginocchiò accanto a lui e sollevò una mano, appoggiandola sul suo pelo, Theo lo lasciò fare, godendo di quel contatto di cui non si era reso conto di aver bisogno fino a quel momento.

Avrebbe dovuto essere sbagliata, la presenza di Liam nell'unica parte della vita di Theo che era sempre appartenuta solo a lui, l'unica parte della sua vita che gli era mai davvero appartenuta. Ma non lo era. No, come ogni cosa che riguardava Liam, anche quella sembrava giusta, come se il pezzo mancante del puzzle fosse finalmente al suo posto, come se nella vita di Theo ci fosse sempre stato un buco a forma di Liam che stava finalmente venendo riempito.

"Va tutto bene", gli disse Liam, e la sua voce rassicurante sembrò pervadere l'intera foresta.

_Va tutto bene._ Era una cosa così stupida da dire. Non c'era nulla che andasse davvero bene, e Theo avrebbe solo voluto continuare a correre, a fuggire da se stesso. Invece non si mosse, i suoi occhi fissi in quelli di Liam, e c'era una parte di lui che era in attesa del momento in cui Liam si sarebbe finalmente accorto di chi aveva davvero davanti, si sarebbe voltato e sarebbe andato via, lasciandolo indietro.

E forse era un pensiero stupido, perché Theo conosceva Liam e sapeva che mai avrebbe fatto una cosa simile, ma non riuscì a bloccarlo.

Liam stava vedendo una parte di Theo che lui non aveva mai permesso a nessuno di vedere. L'aria attorno a loro era impregnata dell'odore della paura, dello stress, e di tutti quegli infiniti altri sentimenti negativi che la chimera si portava dietro e che faceva del suo meglio per nascondere. Non c'era nulla che andasse realmente bene ma, d'altra parte, così era sempre stato nella sua vita.

Nonostante questi pensieri, Theo non poté impedirsi di abbandonarsi al tocco di Liam, di concentrarsi sulla sensazione della sua mano affondata nel suo pelo, un'ancora che cercava di trarlo in salvo, di ricondurlo alla sua umanità. E quando Liam sussurrò nuovamente "va tutto bene, Theo", ci fu una piccola parte della chimera che si concesse di credergli.

Quella notte, Theo restò in forma di lupo e dormì accanto a Liam, raggomitolato contro il suo fianco, una mano di Liam affondata nel suo pelo. Theo non aveva mai dormito meglio in vita sua, circondato dall'odore di Liam, dal suono del suo battito cardiaco, e il suo respiro caldo che lo solleticava.

Quella notte, Theo provò una sensazione del tutto nuova.  _Sicurezza_. La sensazione di essere completamente al sicuro, la sicurezza che sua sorella non sarebbe andata a riprendersi il suo cuore non appena lui avesse chiuso gli occhi, la sicurezza che tutti i suoi incubi lo avrebbero lasciato in pace e non lo avrebbero fatto svegliare di soprassalto, sudato e tremante e sentendosi completamente solo al mondo.

Si svegliò al sorgere del sole, e gli ci volle qualche lungo istante per ricordarsi dove si trovasse e rimettere insieme i pezzi di quel che era accaduto solo poche ore prima. Un senso di debolezza e imbarazzo lo colpì, e Theo si sentì patetico per il modo in cui si era affidato a Liam come se fosse la sua ancora di salvezza, il modo in cui la presenza di Liam era stata l'unica cosa in grado di dargli conforto.

Liam, sempre Liam.

Theo si odiava per essere così dipendente da lui, ma non poteva fare a meno di gioire quando Liam lo lasciava avvicinare, quando gli permetteva di appoggiarsi a lui, come se riuscisse a capire che Theo ne aveva disperato bisogno. Come se lui stesso avesse bisogno di sentire Theo vicino a sé, tanto quanto ne aveva bisogno la chimera.

Theo scosse la testa come per scacciare quei pensieri. Erano pensieri pericolosi, pensieri che avrebbero portato alla nascita di una speranza a cui lui avrebbe voluto abbandonarsi. Eppure, mentre continuava a osservare Liam, il modo in cui il suo petto si sollevava e abbassava regolarmente, le sue labbra socchiuse e l'espressione rilassata, Theo non riuscì ad impedire a quei pensieri di riempirgli la testa. Perché quella notte, Liam lo aveva seguito, lo aveva sentito agitarsi nella stanza accanto e lo aveva sentito uscire di casa e correre via; e lo aveva seguito, era andato a cercarlo per assicurarsi che stesse bene, per riportarlo a casa. Quella consapevolezza fece nascere qualcosa di strano e sconosciuto dentro Theo, un calore che sembrò pervaderlo tutto, avvolgerlo completamente; si sforzò di calmare il proprio cuore, che aveva iniziato a battere forte e veloce tanto che Theo si chiese come potesse Liam continuare a dormire con quel rumore assordante.

Era come avere le vertigini, trovarsi sul bordo di un baratro ed essere ad un soffio dal cadere, dal lasciarsi andare e perdere il controllo. Quello che Theo ancora non si era ancora deciso ad accettare era che lui aveva superato quel baratro già da molto tempo, ed era in caduta libera.

Di nuovo, scosse la testa e si costrinse a distogliere gli occhi da Liam e, lentamente, si districò dalla sua presa e uscì dalla stanza. Quando fu nella propria stanza, si trasformò. Riusciva a sentire l'odore di Liam mischiato con il proprio, e sentì il prepotente bisogno di tornare da lui, e di lasciarsi avvolgere nuovamente da quella sensazione di sicurezza che solo Liam era in grado di dargli. Invece, si costrinse ad andare in bagno e farsi una doccia, nel tentativo di lavare via tutto quel che era accaduto quella notte, tutti quei fastidioso e pericolosi pensieri.

Quando scese di sotto, trovò Liam in salotto, seduto a gambe incrociate sul divano. Il beta alzò lo sguardo su di lui non appena lo sentì arrivare e, senza pensarci troppo, Theo si andò a sedere accanto a lui. Non si fermò a riflettere sul fatto che si fosse seduto abbastanza vicino che le loro gambe si toccavano, né sul fatto Liam non si stesse allontanando per ristabilire la distanza tra di loro.

Liam fissò su di lui uno sguardo che tradiva la sua voglia di fare domande, di chiedere a Theo cosa esattamente fosse accaduto quella notte; ma si stava trattenendo, perché conosceva Theo abbastanza bene da sapere che parlare di questioni delicate lo faceva sempre rintanate in se stesso, chiudendosi al mondo intero.

Theo sentì nuovamente quella sensazione di calore, nel rendersi conto che Liam lo conosceva così bene.

"Stai bene?", gli chiese infine il beta, esattamente come faceva ogni volta. Ma c'era qualcosa nel suo sguardo, che fece capire a Theo che stavolta non avrebbe accettato la solita bugia.

Abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie mani, fuggendo agli occhi penetranti di Liam.

"Sto... meglio", rispose, perché era la risposta più facile da dare. Era la verità, ma dietro di essa si nascondeva talmente tanto che Theo stesso non sarebbe stato capace di esprimerlo a parole. Ma era la risposta più sicura da dare, una risposta che non rivelava troppo.

Liam non sembrava convinto. Ovviamente, pensò Theo. Liam diventava perspicace nei momenti meno opportuni.

"Sicuro?"

Stavolta, Theo sollevò gli occhi fino ad incontrare quelli di Liam, e nel vedere la sua espressione corrucciata, sentì un sottile sorriso genuino salirgli alle labbra. Annuì. "Grazie", disse, la voce bassa ma sicura, sincera.

Liam ricambiò il sorriso, e Theo sentì il calore pervaderlo completamente. Fu improvvisamente conscio di quanto erano vicini, si sentiva come bruciare in tutti i punti in cui si toccavano, una brivido gli percorse la schiena. Stava sentendo così tanto in quel momento, che quasi il respiro gli si bloccò in gola. Non ebbe la forza di controllare il battito del proprio cuore, e si chiese distrattamente se Liam lo stesse sentendo, se capisse cosa significava.

"Quando ti ho sentito uscire", iniziò Liam, ma si interruppe un istante, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore. Senza volerlo, gli occhi di Theo seguirono il movimento. Liam prese un profondo respiro, e riprese a parlare. "Quando ti ho sentito uscire, per un attimo ho temuto che te ne stessi andando".

Quelle parole colsero Theo del tutto impreparato, distogliendolo da tutti gli altri pensieri che gli affollavano la mente.

"...cosa?"

Liam sbuffò, innervosito, ma Theo non avrebbe saputo dire se la sua irritazione era rivolta a lui o a se stesso.

"Temevo che te ne fossi andato", ripeté. "Che avessi deciso di andartene senza neanche salutarmi".

"Non lo farei mai".

"Cosa? Andartene o farlo senza neanche salutarmi?"

"Ti dispiacerebbe se me ne andassi?", si ritrovò a chiedere Theo. E forse la risposta avrebbe dovuto essere ovvia - era ovvia, e Theo lo sapeva, ma aveva a comunque bisogno di sentirla.

Liam sbuffò nuovamente, e la sua espressione corrucciata fece sorridere Theo. In quei momenti Liam sembrava davvero un cucciolo, pensò.

"Non rispondere alla mia domanda con un'altra domanda, non è corretto", disse, e Theo non riuscì a trattenere una leggera risata. Nonostante tutto, era sempre facile parlare con Liam, come se Theo fosse nato per fare quello.

"Se avessi voluto andare via, lo avrei già fatto molto tempo fa", rispose. Quella confessione lo fece sentire più leggero; non si era reso conto di quanto gli pesasse tenersi tutto dentro, fino a quel momento, quando sentì improvvisamente il bisogno di dire a Liam ogni cosa, di dirgli esattamente quel provava per lui, di condividere con lui quel calore e quella sicurezza e tutti quei sentimenti così nuovi e così forti che Theo faceva fatica a tenere sotto controllo.

L'espressione di Liam si rilassò, evidentemente tranquillizzato dalle parole di Theo.

"Se avessi voluto che te ne andassi, non ti avrei mai permesso di stare qui", disse, rispondendo alla domanda che Theo gli aveva posto poco prima. C'era un sorriso sulle sue labbra, ma una luce di serietà nei suoi occhi, e Theo si sentì mancare il respiro. Perché anche se, razionalmente, sapeva che la risposta sarebbe stata quella, essa divenne reale solo nel momento in cui Liam pronunciò quelle parole, come se solo a quel punto Theo smise di essere un intruso in una vita che non gli apparteneva.

Si erano fatti più vicini durante la conversazione, abbastanza vicini che i loro fianchi erano premuti l'uno contro l'altro, abbastanza vicini che Theo riusciva a distinguere ogni sfumatura di colore degli occhi blu di Liam. Abbastanza vicini che quella poca distanza che li separava parve infinita, e Theo provò l'improvviso desiderio di eliminarla del tutto.

Non aveva mai provato il desiderio di baciare qualcuno. Ma Liam era stata la prima persona di cui gli fosse mai importato qualcosa, la prima persona che lo aveva conosciuto e si era fidata di lui, la prima persona che Theo aveva considerato un amico; era naturale, quindi che sarebbe stato anche la prima persona che Theo avrebbe desiderato.

Perché Liam era stato il primo a farlo sentire veramente umano, perché tutto quel tumulto di sentimenti che Theo provava ogniqualvolta era con lui, lo faceva sentire così incredibilmente umano da lasciarlo del tutto disorientato, confuso.

In quel momento, tuttavia, Theo si sentiva tutti fuorché confuso. In quel momento, ebbe per la prima volta la certezza di quel che voleva. E, come al solito, la risposta era Liam.

Erano rimasti fermi, gli occhi dell'uno persi in quelli dell'altro come in attesa che uno di loro decidesse di fare la prima mossa, per quelle che sembravano lunghe ore. I secondi si dilungavano in minuti, e il tempo non aveva più davvero importanza; il mondo all'esterno di quella bolla che li circondava non contava più nulla. C'erano solo loro, Theo e Liam e i loro cuori che battevano seguendo lo stesso ritmo, i loro odori mischiati e i loro respiri uniti.

Liam teneva una mano poggiata sulla gamba di Theo, e quel contatto sembrava bruciare attraverso il tessuto del pantalone e penetrargli sin nelle ossa. Theo voleva sentire quel contatto, quel fuoco, voleva sentirlo ovunque. Voleva baciare Liam più di quanto avesse mai voluto qualsiasi altra cosa.

"Voglio baciarti". Le parole gli sfuggirono prima che lui riuscisse a fermarle, prima ancora di rendersi conto che stava per pronunciarle a voce alta. Sentì il bisogno di distogliere lo sguardo, ma gli occhi di Liam lo tenevano incatenato, e Theo si ritrovò incapace di fare altro oltre che affogare in essi. Il respiro di Liam si bloccò per un istante, e Theo sentì il suo cuore perdere un colpo e poi iniziare a battere veloce. Le guance del beta si tinsero di rosa, e le sue pupille erano dilatate. C'era un tumulto di emozioni in quegli occhi; c'era sorpresa e c'era imbarazzo, c'era affetto, così chiaro ed evidente da lasciare Theo senza respiro. Ma c'era anche voglia, c'era desiderio in essi, un desiderio che sembrava essere lo specchio di quello che Theo stesso stava provando.

Non avrebbe saputo dire chi dei due fece la prima mossa, chi dei due decise finalmente di avanzare e di chiudere del tutto la distanza che ancora li separava, ma non aveva davvero importanza. Le labbra di Liam premute contro le proprie erano calde e morbide, e Theo si lasciò andare a quel contatto, permettendo a Liam di prendere il controllo.

Aveva immaginato così tante volte come sarebbe stato baciare Liam, come sarebbe stato sentire le sue labbra muoversi contro le proprie, sentire il suo respiro contro il suo viso e la sua pelle sotto le mani. Theo aveva immaginato e aveva fantasticato, nel buio della notte e nell'intimità della sua mente, ma nulla di tutto quel che aveva immaginato era paragonabile alla realtà. Quel semplice e casto toccarsi di labbra, quel calore che sentiva pervaderlo completamente, era più di quanto Theo avesse osato sperare. Eppure, ora, si ritrovò a desiderare di più; ora che gli era stato concesso un assaggio, non poté impedirsi di volere di più, e si chiese come aveva a mai potuto farne a meno. In quel momento, si rese conto di essere disposto ad accettare qualsiasi cosa Liam volesse offrirgli.

Theo desiderava perdersi in quel contatto, perdersi del tutto finché non si fosse dimenticato cosa significava essere umano e cosa significava essere lupo, finché non si fosse dimenticato cosa significava essere se stesso e tutto ciò che fosse riuscito a ricordare era Liam, solo Liam.

Sentì la mano di Liam appoggiarsi dietro il suo collo, portandolo ancora più vicino e, finalmente, approfondendo il bacio. C'era disperazione, c'era voglia, c'era desiderio puro, in quel bacio, e Theo si sentì perso, completamente perso in esso. Si sentì gemere tra le labbra di Liam, e forse avrebbe dovuto sentirsi imbarazzato, ma non gli importava, perché tutto quel che riusciva a sentire era Liam, le sue labbra sulle proprie, il suo sapore, il suo odore, le sue mani sul proprio viso e tra i suoi capelli, la sua pelle sotto le proprie dita. E Theo voleva, voleva tutto ciò che gli era concesso avere, voleva le mani di Liam ovunque su di sé, voleva sentirlo gemere sotto il suo tocco caldo e passionale. Theo voleva lasciare un segno su di lui, voleva marchiare e voleva essere marchiato. E quel bacio, il modo in cui le labbra di Liam si muovevano vogliose contro le proprie, il modo in cui si attiravano l'uno all'altro sempre più vicini, urlava che Liam aveva bisogno di tutto quello tanto quanto ne aveva bisogno Theo.

Quando si separarono avevano entrambi il respiro pesante e il viso rosso. Non si allontanarono, ma restarono così, vicini, ad un soffio dal baciarsi di nuovo. Theo strinse le braccia attorno alla vita di Liam, e poggiò la fronte contro la sua, respirando profondamente, inalando quell'odore che era un misto di Liam e di se stesso, un odore che tradiva quel che avevano appena fatto e quel che entrambi provavano. Non si preoccupò di calmare il battito del proprio cuore, perché riusciva a sentire chiaramente che quello di Liam batteva allo stesso ritmo veloce ed eccitato.

Theo non riusciva a pensare, c'erano mille pensieri nella sua testa ma non riusciva a concentrarsi su nessuno di essi; tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare era Liam, alla meravigliosa sensazione di sentirlo così vicino, di avvertire il suo calore come se fosse proprio. Tutto ciò cui Theo riusciva a pensare era che, in quel momento, abbracciato a Liam, con il suo respiro che gli solleticava il viso, si sentiva meglio di quanto non si fosse mai sentito in vita sua. Si sentiva bene, si sentiva completo.

Senza rendersene conto, si ritrovò a sorridere, un sorriso sincero e felice che avrebbe forse dovuto sembrare strano su di lui, ma che sorse spontaneo.

“Stai sorridendo”, gli fece notare Liam.

“Anche tu”, gli rispose Theo. Le labbra di Liam erano piegate all'insù, in un sorriso che mostrava così tanto affetto, che Theo si sentì quasi mancare nuovamente il respiro. Gli piaceva vedere Liam sorridere, ma gli piaceva ancora di più quando quel sorriso era rivolto a lui e a lui soltanto. Era geloso di ogni sorriso che Liam gli rivolgeva, anche se c'era sempre quella parte di lui che non si stancava mai di ripetergli che non se lo meritava, che non si meritava nulla di quel che Liam gli offriva, che tutto ciò che meritava era di tornare nell'inferno da cui era stato liberato, l'unica vita che davvero era degno di vivere.

Chiuse gli occhi per un istante, sforzandosi di mettere a tacere quei sussurri fastidiosi. Non era il momento. Non quando Liam era ancora tra le sue braccia, non quando lo stava guardando con quegli occhi e quel sorriso che Theo desiderava più di ogni altra cosa. Non quando Theo si sentiva davvero felice per la prima volta da non avrebbe saputo dire quanto.

“Sono felice”, disse Liam, semplicemente, e Theo si sentì riportare alla realtà.

“Davvero?”

“Certo”, rispose, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia di sempre. “Non immagini da quanto tempo volevo farlo”.

_Oh, posso immaginare,_ fu il primo pensiero d Theo. Il suo cuore perse un battito quando si rese conto del significato delle parole di Liam, e un nuovo sorriso si fece strada sulle sue labbra.

“Hai fantasticato su di me, Liam? Passavi il tempo ad immaginare come sarebbe stato baciarmi?”, disse, e la nota di presa in giro era evidente nella sua voce. Perché era più facile reagire in quel modo piuttosto che lasciare che tutto ciò aveva dentro, tutti quegli intricati e confusi sentimenti venissero fuori. Ma anche mentre pronunciava quelle parole, la consapevolezza che potessero essere vere mandò un brivido lungo la sua schiena, e tutto ciò che riuscì a pensare fu che non sarebbe mai stato capace di lasciare andare Liam. Voleva Liam più di quanto non avesse mai voluto nulla e, per la prima volta, Theo trovò la forza di ignorare del tutto le voci nella sua testa e gli incubi che lo perseguitavano, e decise che, anche se forse non lo meritava, si sarebbe concesso quell'unica cosa buona che c'era nella sua vita.

“Non rovinare il nostro momento”, fece Liam, allontanandosi da Theo tanto quanto bastava per rivolgergli un'occhiata fintamente offesa, rovinata dal modo in cui stava evidentemente cercando di sopprimere un sorriso, e dal modo in cui le sue guance si tinsero ancora di più di rosso per l'imbarazzo.

Theo si lasciò sfuggire uno sbuffo divertito, e attirò di nuovo Liam a sé. “Se ti può consolare”, gli sussurrò all'orecchio, “anch'io ho pensato spesso a come sarebbe stato baciare te”.

“Mi vuoi dire che avremmo potuto farlo da chissà quanto tempo, e invece siamo stati due stupidi che si rifiutano di ammettere quel che provano l'uno per l'altro?”

“A quanto pare”, sorrise Theo. “Dovremmo rimediare e recuperare il tempo perduto, temo”, disse, e si decise finalmente a coprire di nuovo le labbra di Liam con le proprie. Non fu un vero e proprio bacio, all'inizio, perché entrambi stavano sorridendo troppo, ma Theo sentì di nuovo quell'ormai familiare calore pervaderlo completamente.

  
 

 

“Theo”, disse Liam dopo un po'. Erano stesi sul divano, la testa di Liam poggiata sul petto di Theo, le braccia della chimera che lo avvolgevano, attirandolo a sé nell'impossibile tentativo di portarlo ancora più vicino.

“Hm?”

“Lo sai che puoi parlare con me, vero?”

Liam lo stava guardando con gli occhi preoccupati, evidentemente pensando a quel che era accaduto quella notte. Probabilmente, aveva capito che non era la prima volta che accadeva, che doveva essere un'abitudine di Theo quella di trasformarsi in lupo e fuggire durante la notte nella foresta.

Theo si sorprese nel rendersi conto che l'idea che Liam lo sapesse non lo infastidiva; si sentiva imbarazzato, certo, e non era abituato a condividere se stesso e le sue fughe con qualcun altro, ma si rese conto improvvisamente che non gli dava fastidio affatto che Liam conoscesse anche quella parte di lui.

“Lo so”, rispose, ma non elaborò oltre. Nonostante tutto, non aveva voglia di parlarne; non aveva voglia di parlare degli incubi, di Tara, del fatto che fin troppo spesso si sentiva più a suo agio in forma di lupo che non in forma umana. Non voleva parlarne; in quel momento voleva solo abbandonarsi completamente a Liam, voleva smettere di pensare, smettere di preoccuparsi. Voleva vivere in quell'istante, in cui si sentiva al posto giusto, si sentiva umano.

“D'accordo”, gli rispose Liam semplicemente, e Theo gli fu infinitamente grato.

_Non te lo meriti_.

No, Theo lo sapeva perfettamente. Non lo meritava e non lo avrebbe mai fatto.

Ma, mentre fissava i suoi occhi in quelli di Liam e si chinava nuovamente a baciarlo, si rese conto che non gli importava, che finché Liam fosse stato d'accordo, Theo non lo avrebbe lasciato andare.

Sentì il lupo dentro di sé uggiolare contento, e per la prima volta nella sua vita, non avvertì il contrasto tra la sua parte animale e quella umana, ma sentì di aver trovato un equilibrio. E, come sempre, il merito era di Liam.


End file.
